Silver and Gold
by fictionfrek101
Summary: Sequel to bestfriends and cheerleaders. Spilt up by their hopes and dreams, the gang must face the cold hard facts of life. This time Melissa thinks they might not make it this time. But not if Ryan has anything to say about it. Then will it all work out?
1. drastic changes

**Ok guys here is _Silver and Gold_.**

**Summer was almost over and everybody had news that only one or nobody else knew about.**

**They were all meeting at _The Wildcat _a restaurant named after their biggest investor's (East High,) team.**

**Every Friday the gang did that because they were to old for sleepovers.**

**Natalie and Heather worked there as waitresses.**

**A/n: This is about a much of them you're going to get, maybe so far anyway.**

**Gabriella and Melissa were all ready there.**

**Melissa and Gabriella shared an apartment that was so cheap the thing was falling apart, but the news _they _had would get them out of there.**

**"Ryan! Sharpay! Over here!" Melissa called to them who had just gotten into the restaurant.**

**"Hi guys!" Ryan said sitting next to Melissa.**

**"Hey!" Sharpay said taking the set next to her brother.**

**Soon Zeke came, then Troy and Chad, then Taylor, then Kelsi and Jason who seemed really excited about something. But then again everyone looked excited.**

**"What's up?" Troy asked.**

**"You'll never guess what!" Kelsi said excitedly.**

**"What?" Melissa asked.**

**"Ok you remember how I sent that play out last month?"**

**"Yeah." Taylor said.**

**"Well a director, saw it and loved it! He wants to perform it!"**

**"Oh my god! That's great!" Gabriella said.**

**"Yeah so he's going to send Jason and I to New York for free! Plus he's giving us our own penthouse! We're going to NEW YORK!"**

**"What?" everyone but Kelsi and Jason said.**

**"You're going to New York?" Melissa said.**

**"You're going too?" Sharpay said.**

**"Um Sharpay what do you mean by _too_?" Taylor asked.**

**"Ryan and I got our acting licenses and we're going to be on Broadway!"**

**"Congratulations!" Troy said.**

**"Yeah congratulations, anyway anybody else have an announcement?" Melissa said.**

**"Yeah remember how that experiment I did got published?" Taylor asked.**

**"Yeah." Gabriella said.**

**"You did what now?" Chad asked.**

**"Well some one from the A.S.R.F.A.B.W. (America scientific research for a better world) saw it and what's me to take an apprenticeship there!"**

**A/n: I made up the A.S.R.F.A.B.W.**

**"But you haven't gone to collage." Gabriella said.**

**"That's the best part I'm going to Florida to the headquarters, then their going to send me to collage next year for free!"**

**"That's great." Troy said. "Chad and I have some news too. The _Chicago Bulls _want us to play, and they're sending us to school for free."**

**A/n: I don't know basketball teams I just picked a random one that was far away from everyone else.**

**"So you're going to Chicago?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Yeah!" Chad said.**

**"Oh." She said softly.**

**"That's great! And a producer from _the food network® _wants me to have a cooking show in California!" Zeke said.**

**"What about you guys?" Troy asked.**

**"Oh we're going to the ranch Colorado." Gabriella said.**

**"Oh it's to bad that we couldn't come help you at your summer job."**

**"Um, well it's kinda a permanent job."**

**"Let's celebrate!" Ryan said. "Heather! (Heather was their waitress that night.) A bottle of champagne and 12 glasses."**

**"Is someone else joining you?" Heather asked.**

**"Nope get Natalie the others are for you two."**

**"To new opportunities!" Ryan said.**

**"To new opportunities!" everyone said.**

_**After dinner…**_

**"I know this is going to come out expense but that last dinner together was perfect." Ryan said.**

**"You said it." Troy said.**

**"So who's paying?" Ryan asked.**

**"How much is it?" Gabriella asked.**

**"$213.48."**

**"Um my purse is _my _the car." Sharpay said. (Ryan and Sharpay came in two separate cars.)**

**"But Sharpay your purse is right here." Zeke said.**

**Sharpay grabbed the purse, and then hit him in the head.**

**"Oh _that _purse." Zeke said.**

**"Oh wait one second." Gabriella said.**

**She pulled out her cell phone.**

**"Hi mom. What? You need me and Melissa to get home? Now! Ok we're going."**

**"Your phone didn't even ring." Troy said.**

**Melissa and Gabriella ran out of the restaurant.**

**A/n: It didn't ring.**

**"Ok I will." Chad said.**

**"That's my credit card!" Ryan said.**

**"Oh, I have to go to the washroom."**

**A while later they saw Chad running to the car he came in.**

**"That's my car!" Troy said running out.**

**Pretty soon everyone but Ryan was gone.**

**"You're paying again?" Heather asked.**

**"Yeah, for the 5 weeks in a row."**

**"Oh. Who's card did you swipe tonight?"**

**"Heather!" Ryan laughed. "Troy's."**

**"Oh."**


	2. good bye

**Friday**

**Leaving day for Taylor,**

**Leaving day for Ryan,**

**Leaving day for Sharpay,**

**Leaving day for Troy,**

**Leaving day for Chad,**

**Leaving day for Kelsi,**

**Leaving day for Jason,**

**Leaving day for Zeke,**

**HELP!**

**A/n: A little tribute to the first movie.**

**"Calling flight 103 for Florida, Last call for Florida!" The announcer said.**

**"That's me." Taylor said.**

**They said bye.**

**Soon it was time for Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi, and Jason to go.**

**Melissa said to Ryan last.**

**"Good bye Ryan." Melissa said through tears.**

**"Hey, it's not goodbye, just a see you later."**

**She laughed.**

**"Don't do that it's just making this harder."**

**They soon left.**

**No one was happy at the time.**

**Ok that's the second chapter; from now on it's going to be only Gabriella and Melissa until further notice.**


	3. the gift

**Tomorrow it's my birthday, I'm not telling how old I'm turning because that's none of your buissness. Anyways I'm having a triple chapter day. I'm putting 3 chapters in each of my stories, so watch for them tomorrow.**

**"Well back girls." Mr. Montez said.**

**"Hey." Melissa said unhappily.**

**"Hi Dad. Sorry we're not really up to the whole being happy thing."**

**"Yeah, all my friends leaving would make me unhappy too."**

**"Ok, get out of my head, you're starting to creep me out."**

**"That's my job. Anyways I've got a surprise for you two."**

**"What?"**

**"Well your mother got transferred back to Colorado."**

**"Great!"**

**"Anyways after discussing the fact we decided that we should expaned our horse colletion, but we don't have room. So we bought 300 arces of land in Albercque and we are sending Melissa's and some of our horses to there and open a ranch."**

**"Great, now some strangers are taking care of my horses."**

**"If you consered you and Melissa strangers, then yes."**

**"What?" the girls both said.**

**"You are getting the new ranch and your mother's house. Just my way of spoiling you two for your 18th birthday."**

**"Thank you daddy!"**


	4. mail

**Months had passed Ryan and Sharpay had become well known Broadway stars, Chad and Troy great basket ball players, Zeke a well known and popular TV chef. But the others hadn't had their shining moment.**

_**In Albuquerque…**_

**"Melissa?" Gabriella asked coming through the door.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Have you got the mail yet?"**

**"Oops! I'll go get it."**

**"Anything interesting?" Gabriella asked when Melissa came back in.**

**"Well, Bill, Bill, Jury Duty, Bill, Bill"**

**"So nothing?"**

**"Wait what's this?"**

**She opened the envelope.**

**There were a couple things in the envelope.**

**"You are invited to come to the premiere of _High School Musical_, as a VIP then after to the cast party." The invitation said.**

**There was VIP passes, and VIP tickets, and plane tickets, and a letter.**

**Dear Melissa and Gabriella,**

**I hope you guys can make it, you'll love the play. And if you don't that would be weird because it's about us. Everyone one's coming to the premiere.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kelsi and Jason.**

**"Let's go!"**


	5. they're here

**The girls got to New York a couple days after they got the letter.**

_**In the New York airport…**_

**"I'll call Kelsi to see where she, Jason, Sharpay, and Ryan are." Melissa said.**

**A/n: Sharpay and Ryan kept in contact with Kelsi and Jason.**

**"Hello?" Kelsi said.**

**"Hey Kelsi! It's Melissa. Me and Gabriella just got off the plane."**

**"Oh good."**

**"We're going to get our stuff, then meet you guys."**

**"Ok."**

**"Where do you want to meet?"**

**"Um how's about the airport bookstore?"**

**"Sound's good."**

**"Ok we'll meet you guys there."**

**"Ok."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye."**

**The got their stuff then went into the bookstore.**

**"It's been ten minutes. Why aren't they here?"**

**"Give them time."**

**"I'm calling Kelsi."**

**Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Jason were just about to enter the store where Kelsi's phone rang.**

**"Hello?" she said entering the store.**

**"Where are you guys?"**

**"We're coming." She said as she spotted Melissa and Gabriella.**

**She started to walk forward, but Ryan stopped her, shook his head started walking with the others following him.**

**"Can you tell me where exactly you guys are?"**

**"Right behind you." Ryan said.**

**"Ryan!" Melissa said.**

**They greeted each other.**

**"So when are the others coming?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Troy and Chad's plane should be here in 10 minutes, Taylor is coming tonight, and Zeke is going to arrive in the morning."**

**"Plane 105 arriving at gate 12. Plane 105 arriving at gate 12." The speaker said.**

**"That's them."**


	6. talking

**They got Troy and Chad. Gabriella was as happy to see Troy as much as Melissa was to see Ryan.**

**A/n: Melissa and Ryan's relationship was incredibly strong.**

**"Ok so where are we staying because Melissa and I didn't get anything about accommodations." Gabriella said.**

**"Or transportation." Melissa said.**

**"Ok Ryan and Sharpay has a pent house, and so do Jason and I. So Ryan and Sharpay are staying at their place, as will Gabriella, Zeke, and Melissa. Taylor when she gets here, Chad, and Troy will be staying at our place. Ok?" Kelsi said.**

**"Sure." Troy said.**

_**Outside…**_

**Troy, Chad, Kelsi and Jason got in Kelsi's car, and Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Melissa, and Gabriella got in Sharpay's car.**

**Soon they were at Ryan and Sharpay's place.**

**"Ok we've got 3 rooms and 2 fold out couches." Ryan said.**

**"Ok who's sleeping where?" Melissa asked.**

**"I was thinking…" Sharpay started.**

**"More like demanding." Ryan interrupted.**

**"Shut up Ryan. Anyway I was thinking Ryan and Zeke on the fold outs, and Melissa, Gabriella, and myself would be in the rooms."**

**"Sounds good." Gabriella said.**

**"Wait, wait, wait. Let's vote." Ryan said.**

**"Yeah!" Zeke said.**

**"Fine! All in favor for girls to sleep on the couches." Zeke, and Ryan raised their hands, and Melissa, Sharpay, and Gabriella raised their hands for guys sleep on the couches.**

**Sharpay got her own room, Melissa Ryan's, and Gabriella got the guest room.**

**"Ok Zeke, Ryan. The girls and I are going shopping." Sharpay said.**

**"Sharpay we just got here. And why do we need to shop?" Melissa asked.**

**"You need to look good at the premiere don't you?"**

**"Why can't we wait for Taylor?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Fine we'll wait."**

**"Ok."**

**"So what's new with you guys?" Melissa asked.**

**"Well I have been in _Rent_." Sharpay said.**

**"Yeah as an extra. I was in _Rent_ also. As Mark." Ryan said.**

**"Oh my god! Ryan! I'm so happy." Melissa said.**

**"So what happened with you? Kelsi sent your invitation to Albuquerque, but I thought you were in Colorado."**

**"You'll never guess what happened."**

**"My father got us three hundred acres of land and some horses from his collection and we're opening a ranch next summer. I thought Kelsi told you." Gabriella said.**

**"No she didn't. So what horses are yours now?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Let's see, Clarésse, Diamond, Princess, Kelsi, Keira, Eagle, Hoops, Bake, Chief, and Turtle."**

**"Wow! I've got my own…" Zeke started.**

**"Cooking show? Yes we know we always watch it."**

**"Great."**

**The next day they got Taylor.**

**After she settled in the girls went shopping.**


	7. surprise

**Soon it was premiere night. The gang couldn't believe how amazing and true to their lives that the musical was. Act 1 was from when Tory and Gabriella met to when Sharpay and Zeke hooked up in the gym. Act 2 was from when Troy first tried to kiss Gabriella to them leaving with Melissa to Albuquerque.**

_**At the cast party…**_

**"Hey guys how did you like it?" Kelsi asked the others who had just come in.**

**"Oh my god! Kelsi! It was great! I can't believe that you made it. Don't take that the wrong way. I mean that it's your first professional play." Gabriella said.**

**The gang got to meet the actors and everything the Jason proposed a toast.**

**"I would like to start off by saying thank you all for coming. Kelsi, the actors, Mark (the producer), and everyone have worked really hard on this. I would like to say that this never would have even been possible if it wasn't for the everyone. But Kelsi deserves most of the credit. To Kelsi."**

**"To Kelsi." Everyone said.**

**"There's one more thing I would like to say." Jason said.**

**He felt around in his pockets then pulled something out and turned to Kelsi.**

**"Jason what are you doing?"**

**Jason got on one knee and asked, "Kelsi Nielsen, will you marry me?"**

**"What! Yes! Yes Jason I will!" Kelsi was smiling.**

**Jason put the ring on her finger then they kissed.**


	8. the end of something new

**The next day Ryan was acting strange, and kind of avoiding Melissa and everybody found this strange.**

**Gabriella and Melissa were discussing the matter when Ryan came over to them.**

**"Oh hey Ryan." Melissa said.**

**"Um could we talk? _Alone_?"**

**"Oh a yeah sure."**

**They went into Ryan's bedroom.**

**"Now Melissa before I tell you this next thing, you need to understand that am I completely serious about this. Understand?"**

**"I understand."**

**"What is he doing?" Melissa thought.**

**"I, I want to give up Broadway."**

**"What!"**

_**Outside…**_

**Sharpay, Zeke, and Gabriella were trying to listen in.**

**"My guess is he either proposed to her, dumped her, told her he's seeing someone else, or told her something really bad." Zeke said.**

**"Quiet!" Sharpay and Gabriella said.**

_**Back in the room…**_

**"Why Ryan? Why are you doing this?"**

**"You, and this whole trip. Every time I see you it's hard for me to remember that it's almost impossible to stay together. Every time I perform its hurts to remember you're to going to be there. If you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me."**

**"I can't... We can't... It's not possible for us to do this."**

**"Anything is possible, Melissa, listen to me."**

**"No you listen! We live in a real world, come back to it. You're on Broadway I'm... I'm a rancher. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, it will take us to a place we cannot go, regardless of the way we feel about each other."**

**"Then you do want this!"**

**"I will not let you give up your future for me!**

**"You're asking me to be rational. That is something that I know I cannot do. Believe me, I wish I could just wish away my feelings, but I can't."**

**A/n: That part was originally from _Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones._ But I changed it a bit.**

**"Well there's nothing a can do about it. I'm not going to let you give up you're. You told me your self. You've wanted this since before you needed _two_ hands to show your age. This is your dream."**

**"But Melissa…"**

**"NO! If the only way to stop you from doing this is breaking up with you, then we're broken up! Do you understand!"**

**"Yes. But still…"**

**"I guess we're broken up."**

**"Fine!"**

**"Fine!"**

**Melissa up and went out the door. She was so mad that she didn't even hear Zeke, Sharpay, and Gabriella all say OW!**

**They all realized that something bad just happened. So Sharpay went to talk to her brother, and Gabriella brought Melissa into her room to talk to her.**

**"Melissa? Are you alright?"**

**Melissa cried on her shoulder.**

**"What happened?"**

**"Me and Ryan broke up."**

**"What! Why?"**

**"He wanted to give up Broadway for me and I didn't want him to do that, and we ended up breaking up."**

**"It's ok. It's ok."**


	9. staying

**A/n: I was rereading my story and I made a mistake. In chapter 5 I said that Zeke was coming the next day, but he didn't he came sooner.**

**Soon every body left back to their lives. Melissa and Ryan were a wreck, they didn't want to do anything.**

_**March in Albuquerque…**_

**"Melissa what's in the mail?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Bill, bill, bill, hey what's this?"**

**There was a letter or something from Kelsi and Jason.**

**"I wonder what they sent us." Gabriella said.**

**Melissa opened the letter and there was two pieces of paper.**

**The first one said:**

_**You are hereby invited to the wedding of:**_

_**Kelsi Nielsen **_

_**Daughter of Michael and Christen Nielsen**_

_**And **_

_**Jason Cross**_

_**Son of Marcus and Jasmine Cross.**_

_**On March 28, 2008.**_

**The second said**

_**Dear Melissa and Gabriella,**_

**I hope you can make and you probably can because we booked the wedding in Albuquerque. I want you to be bride's maids. See you soon.**

_**Kelsi.**_

**Gabriella and Melissa had to meet everyone at the airport. First came Taylor, then Zeke, and then Troy and Chad.**

**They still were all waiting for Kelsi, Jason, Sharpay, and Ryan.**

**Zeke was acting kinda strange. It seemed like he was hiding something.**

**"Flight 101 from New York now at gate 12! Flight 101 from New York now at gate 12! Thank you." The speaker said.**

**"That's them!" Gabriella said.**

**They went to gate 12.**

**"Where are they?" Taylor asked.**

**"There they are." Chad said.**

**"Kelsi! Jason! Ryan! Sharpay!" Gabriella yelled to them.**

**The four walked over to them.**

**It was a happy moment … for most people.**

**It was incredibly coward for Ryan and Melissa.**

**"Melissa." Ryan said.**

**"Ryan." Melissa replied.**

**"Good to see you again."**

**"You too."**

**"So where is everyone staying?" Taylor asked trying to break the tension.**

**"Oh we're staying at a hotel." Sharpay said.**

**"Same here." Zeke said.**

**It turned out that everyone other than Melissa, Gabriella (who was staying at their house), Troy and Chad (who were staying at Troy's parent's house) was staying at the same hotel.**

**They all got their stuff and drove to the hotel. Ryan didn't book a room (even though Sharpay told him he should) at the hotel before.**

**They got to the lobby, and Troy, Chad, Melissa, and Gabriella came in with them.**

**Ryan was the last one to check in.**

**"Hi I would like a room for one please." Ryan told the guy at the front desk.**

**"Oh I'm sorry we don't have anymore rooms available. All the empty one are reserved. I'm sorry for the difficulties."**

**"Oh. No it's ok. I guess I'll just have to find some where else to stay."**

**Ryan walked away.**

**"They're out of rooms." Ryan told everyone.**

**"I told you so. You should have booked a room before." Sharpay said.**

**"God! You're sounding like mom! I guess that's where a have to stay. With my parents."**

**"No you can't. Remember they're in Hawaii for a month?"**

**"Oh yeah. Where can I stay now?"**

**"It's pretty bad that there's only one hotel in all of Albuquerque." Kelsi said.**

**"Yeah." Ryan said.**

**"I would offer you to stay at my place, but we've got no more room. Sorry." Troy said.**

**"Well that's it." Ryan said.**

**"Yeah that's it!" Gabriella said.**

**"What's it?" Taylor asked.**

**"Ryan why don't you stay with Melissa and me?"**

**"What?" Ryan said.**

**"What!" Melissa said.**

**"Oh come on you two. It's not like you're going to be in the same room and same bed. Ryan can sleep in the guest room."**

**"Fine. It's Ryan wants to he can."**

**"Ok." Ryan said. "I'm running out of options anyway."**

**Everybody went to where they were staying.**

**They were going to meet for dinner at _The Wildcat_.**


	10. I love you

**Warning: This chapter has a couple of swears and mature references in it.**

_**Later that night (at The Wildcat)…**_

**"Ok everyone we have an announcement." Zeke said. "Now before we tell you and you all kill us only Ryan, Sharpay, and I knew about this. And the only reason Ryan knew was because he's Sharpay's brother."**

**"We get the point Zeke." Melissa said, who had to sit by Ryan because no one else would move places with her.**

**"Well you all know about 2 months ago Sharpay visited me from New York. And we've kept this a secret all the time. But When she visited me, well we got engaged."**

**"What?!" Everyone except Ryan, Sharpay, and Zeke said.**

**It was a happy moment.**

_**Later that night (at Melissa and Gabriella's house)…**_

**Melissa heard a knock on her bedroom door.**

**She opened it and Ryan was there.**

**"Oh, Ryan, um, come in, if you want to."**

**Ryan stepped inside the room.**

**They both sat on Melissa's bed.**

**There was silence.**

**"Listen Melissa, about the whole leaving Broadway thing…"**

**"Just stop right there. Listen Ryan you're happy on Broadway."**

**"No I'm not."**

**"Yes you are. When we visited you guys when Kelsi's you were."**

**"_Were_! That's the key word. I was. I was because _you _were there. It killed me every time that you weren't there. I miss you Melissa."**

**"But this is your dream. And I can't go with it. Sure I'm a good singer. But I'm a rancher. Not a signer, or actor. But yeah I take online courses to became a teacher. But that's only because when I started them I didn't know a was going to be able ranch. And still ranching in New Mexico doesn't bring in as must as in Colorado, but still it's my life. And Broadway's your life, your dream."**

**"Last time you didn't let me finish. It may have been my dream before, but now it isn't. My dream now is _you_. Not Broadway, not singing, not acting. You and only you is what I want now. When I see what I want 20 years from now, I see you. I see you and me together, with our children. That's all I want. I don't care whether I'm on the streets or the richest person in the world. If I have you I'm complete. And if I don't have you, then I'll never be satisfied. Melissa, I love you."**

**Melissa didn't know that it wasn't Broadway, or acting, or singing that made Ryan happy, it was her. When she broke up with him, she didn't save him from unhappiness. She prevented him from happiness. And she also stopped herself from having the thing she now knew that completed her.**

**"Love you too Ryan."**

**"It's your choice. After the wedding, am I going back to New York? Or not?"**

**Melissa smiled.**

**"You're not going anywhere buster."**

**Ryan smiled.**

**"Then I guess I'm not going to New York."**

**They kissed.**

**After they pulled away they smiled, then started to make out.**

_**The next morning…**_

**Gabriella was confused normally Melissa didn't sleep this late so she decided to go wake her up.**

**She went into Melissa's room and was surprised at what she saw.**

**Ryan and Melissa asleep on the same bed.**

**"What's going on here?" Gabriella said loud enough for them to wake.**

**"Gabriella. Um, good morning?" Melissa said.**

**"What part of It's not like you're going to be in the same room and same bed don't you understand?" Gabriella said.**

**"It's not what it looks like."**

**"Then tell me… What the hell happened? Yesterday you to wanted to avoid each other altogether, and now you two are in the same bed together."**

**"Gabriella clam down. We made up last." Ryan said.**

**"Oh yeah I bet you where "making up" last night."**

**"Gabriella! We only slept together."**

**Gabriella looked them and raised her eyebrow.**

**"No! I mean we fell asleep."**

**"After doing what?"**

**"Listen I swear what I'm about to say is 100 true."**

**"Fine."**

**"We talked, then made up, and then made out, then feel asleep. Gabriella you know I'm not that kind of girl. I would never lose my innocence before I was married. And a doubt Ryan would either."**

**"She's right." Ryan said.**

**"You're right. It's just I overreacted when I see something like that."**

**"Hey I would too if I saw you and Troy together like that." Melissa said.**

**"Me too with my sister. I hope she and Zeke haven't done anything yet." Ryan said.**

**"Speaking of them have they set a date yet?" Melissa asked.**

**"Yeah. It's, hold on, let me remember, it's, um. May 13, 2010."**

**Gabriella looked at the clock it said: 10:00.**

**"You guys we have to go! We're meeting the guys at _The Wildcat_ in half an hour." Gabriella said.**

**Ryan changed in the guest room, Gabriella in the bathroom, and Melissa in her bathroom.**

**A/n: When Melissa and Gabriella moved into Gabriella's mom's old house, they decided to have Gabriella in her old room, and Melissa in the master. The master had a bathroom.**


	11. always there for you

**Ok I made a mistake last chapter the date for Sharpay and Zeke's wedding is May 13, _2008_.**

**The next weeks were very hectic. In addition to Kelsi and Jason's wedding, everyone was also getting things ready for Sharpay and Zeke's.**

_**About a week before the wedding…**_

**The girls were at the jewelry shop that Kelsi and Sharpay decided to get the jewelry for their wedding from.**

**Kelsi was picking up her stuff. Sharpay was looking at designs for the jewelry, and Gabriella, Taylor, and Melissa were looking at stuff, (engagement rings.)**

**"You know it figures. The science girls are the last ones to get engaged." Taylor said.**

**"Well I don't blame Ryan. We just got back together." Melissa said.**

**"I'll wait until Troy's ready. I mean we only graduated last year." Gabriella said.**

**"You're right." Taylor said.**

**"Ok what if your boyfriend proposed to you, and they were going to get the ring from here which one would you want him to get?" Gabriella asked.**

**Each of the girls chose which ring they liked.**

**Taylor chose one with a yellow band and three silver diamonds.**

**Gabriella one with a yellow band and one white diamond.**

**And Melissa one with a silver band and one simple round silver diamond.**

**"You guys ready to go?" Sharpay asked.**

**"Yeah." Gabriella said.**

**They all left.**

_**Later that night…**_

**Melissa had just come back from stable duty. She had the night sift, and tomorrow she had day sift.**

**"Ryan! Gabriella!"**

**She was confused they were supposed to be there.**

**"Where are they?" Melissa thought.**

**She decided that in the meantime she should just do something instead of worry.**

**So she sat down and turned on one of her favorite movies … _Star Wars I: The Phantom Menace_.**

**A/n: This will become a theme in the sequel to this story's sequel.**

_**Meanwhile with Ryan and Gabriella…**_

**"You're sure this is the one?" Ryan asked.**

**"Yes. She loved this one." Gabriella said.**

**"Thank you for doing this for me."**

**"Hey what are friends for?"**

**After they were done doing what they were going Gabriella and Ryan went to the house.**

**A/n: I'm not going to tell or it will spoil their surprise.**

**When they got in the house they saw that Melissa had fallen asleep on the couch.**

**"I'll get this Gabriella." Ryan said.**

**"I'll just head to bed it's getting late." Gabriella said.**

**Gabriella went upstairs.**

**Ryan looked at Melissa. He walked over to the TV, stopped her movie, turned off the off, and walked over to Melissa.**

**He carefully picked her up, but didn't wake her, then carried her to her room, laid her on the bed, put her blanket on her, turned out the light and closed the door.**


	12. marriage

**So it was the wedding day. Everyone was happy.**

**Troy, Chad, and Ryan were the groom's men, and Zeke was the best man.**

**Gabriella, Taylor, and Melissa were the bride's maids. And even though Sharpay and Kelsi didn't get along at first, ever since the ranch Sharpay and Kelsi had been getting along great, and Sharpay was the maid of honor.**

**A/n: The real reason I did this was because I couldn't have Gabriella be the maid of honor in all the weddings except hers…if she has one.**

_**The reception…**_

**The reception was great. Both Kelsi and Jason's parents were there. There were the actors from Kelsi's musical, Mark came, even Mrs. Darbus. Zeke did I great toast.**

**A/n: I don't know what he said. Nor do I know any detail that isn't listed in this chapter about theirs or Zeke and Sharpay's wedding.**

**Everything was great.**

**Ryan walked over to Gabriella who was alone for a minute.**

**"Gabriella? Do you think we should do it now?"**

**"Oh yeah Ryan let's do it."**

**Ryan and Gabriella walked over to the others where they were talking about the wedding.**

**After getting into the conversation Gabriella said, "I still can't believe you asked her to marry you in front of all those people."**

**"Yeah. Me neither." Jason said.**

**"How hard could it be?" Ryan asked.**

**"Oh come on Ryan it's not like you could do it." Melissa said.**

**"Of course I could."**

**"Yeah right."**

**"Really."**

**"Prove it." Melissa joked.**

**"Ok. Melissa will you marry?"**

**"Oh Hahaha very funny Ryan."**

**"No I'm serious." Ryan said pulling something out of his pocket and getting on one knee. "Will you marry?"**

**"What? Oh my god. Yes. Yes Ryan I'll marry you."**

**The ring that Ryan had got her was the one she said she liked in this store.**

**"How did you know what ring I liked?"**

**"You honestly think I'd spark up a conversation like that for nothing?" Gabriella asked.**

**"Gabriella's the only one who's been on it all along." Ryan said.**

**"Gabriella Montez I hate you!" Melissa playfully said.**

**"I hate you too." Gabriella playfully said.**

**It was a happy moment.**


	13. always a bride's maid never a bride

**So it was Sharpay and Zeke's wedding on May 13, 2008. Kelsi was the maid of honor, and Jason was the best man, and the others were bride's maid or groom's men.**

**Then it was Melissa and Ryan's wedding on August 16, 2008. Gabriella was the maid of honor, and Troy was the best man, and the others were bride's maid or groom's men.**

**Then Chad proposed to Taylor.**

**Then it was Taylor and Chad's wedding on October 4, 2008. Gabriella was the maid of honor, and Troy was the best man, and the others were bride's maid or groom's men.**

_**At Taylor and Chad's reception…**_

**It was a happy occasion … for most people.**

**Gabriella of all people was unhappy. Where she was twice a maid of honor and twice a bride's maid _still_ with no rock or even assurance that she and Troy would be married.**

**Gabriella got up from the table and went to where they were severing the drinks. Melissa followed her.**

**After Gabriella had finished her first drink and was going to get a second Melissa grabbed the glass from her.**

**"Hey!" Gabriella said.**

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Well I _was _about to drink that but then you took it from me."**

**"Why were you going to do that? I've never seen you finish a drink so fast. What's up?"**

**A/n: I think the legal drinking age in America is 21 but just to be safe, I'm going with the Canadian age, 18. Everyone's 19 right now.**

**"Melissa you know that saying always a bride's maid never a bride?"**

**"Yeah."**

**"Well that's becoming truer and truer everyday for me. Everyone said that I'd be the first on married. But here I am, the last unmarried, and unengaged girl in our group."**

**"Gabriella. It will happen. Don't go getting drunk like Chad do at Kelsi and Jason's wedding."**

**"How much were damages again?"**

**"I don't know. How much does it cost, to fix a wall that caught on fire?"**

**A/n: You don't want to know.**

**"I don't know."**


	14. new years eve

**On winter break Troy decided that they all should go to the ski lodge that he and Gabriella met at. Everyone agreed. For some reason both Troy and Gabriella's parents came, and a lot of friends did to.**

_**New Years Eve…**_

**Everyone had seemed to disappear and Gabriella didn't know where any of them were.**

**The gang didn't go to the New Years Eve party. Gabriella almost felt like she wanted to go to the freestyle club, but couldn't because it was rented out for a private function.**

**"Gabriella!" Melissa said coming in.**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Come with me."**

**She and Melissa went to the entrance to the freestyle club.**

**"Melissa! We can't go in there! It's rented out!"**

**"We rented it out."**

**"For what?"**

**"How's about Troy tells you."**

**Melissa went in and Troy came out.**

**"Troy what's going on?"**

**"Um Gabriella. You know how you told Melissa what you were always a bride maid and never a bride?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Remember this is where we met. Well actually inside, but we can't go in there yet."**

**"Yeah. So?"**

**"Gabriella. I wanted for the night we got married to have meaning, and tonight has meaning."**

**"What are you saying Troy?"**

**"Well we all have been sort of planning this for a while, since Kelsi and Jason's wedding in fact."**

**"Troy what are you doing?"**

**Troy got on one knee opened a small ring bow and said, "Will you, Gabriella Montez, go in there right now and marry me?"**

**"What? Yes I want to but I'm not prepared. I don't have a ring for you, I don't have vows, I don't even have a dress."**

**"It's all been taken care of. I've got my father's wedding ring, and your mother's wedding dress."**

**"But Troy your father needs that ring and the dress doesn't fit me, and I still don't have vows."**

**"My father has another ring now, Melissa got the dress altered to fit you, and for the vows, just speak from you heart. I've got everything taken care of."**

**"Who's my maid of honor?"**

**"Melissa."**

**"And who's the best man?"**

**"Chad."**

**Gabriella thought for a moment.**

**"But basketball. What about that?"**

**"My father's getting older, and he's going to leave the school and when that happens I'll take his job, and I'm sure ranching will hold us off till then."**

**"But it's your dream."**

**"Like Ryan said to Melissa, you're my dream now."**

**"I'll do it."**

**The girls got Gabriella ready and everything was as perfect as things could guess. And believe it or not the guy that picked Troy and Gabriella to sing was there.**

**For their wedding song Melissa and Ryan sang _The Start of Something New_ for them.**

**Soon everybody after a while went home**

**This time as husbands and wives…except Heather and Natalie who looked after the ranch when Melissa, Ryan, Gabriella and now Troy wasn't there.**

**The End or is it?**


	15. sequel

**There is going to be two more sequels minimum. The next story is not all that big. It mostly sets up that next story after that.**

**Fictionfrek101.**

**P.S. did I use to spell my name differently? Because one time I was messing around with my name and I don't think I put it back right. PM me if you know or put it in a review.**


End file.
